Reaching Enlightenment
by BlueSPIRITFirebender1
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and his Queen Lady Katara try to reach enlightenment.


I do not on ATLA or the Characters.

_Kamasutra Sutra_

_This is a story I have heard:_

_Entwined in a passionate embrace_

_With his beloved wife,_

_The holy one exclaimed,_

"_I have reached enlightenment!"_

_His devoted partner responded,_

"_I'm truly happy for you, my love,_

_And if you can give me another minute,_

_I believe I'll get there too."_

The guards outside of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara's bedroom always knew that when the royal couple came back to the room hastily with the goofiest grins on their faces and a quick hello, it was going to be "one of those nights." So rather than have to endure another embarrassing night of pretending they didn't know what goes on in their lord and lady's room they took their leave to the barracks for the night.

In the room…

"ohhhh Zuu…ko! Yes! Yes! Oh La!" Katara panted as Zuko continued to thrust into her.

Zuko smirked knowing that after 4 years of marriage and 2 kids later, he could still make Katara moan and wither beneath him. He began sucking her neck and nipples as his thrust became harder and faster. He could feel His water goddess' walls beginning to clamp around his member, milking him of everything he had.

Katara knew Zuko was almost to his peak when he buried his head in her neck and started grunting. She didn't want it to be over yet so she decided to spice things up a bit. Using her warrior training she had enhanced while working with Suki she threw her weight to the left with her legs wrapped around Zuko's waist so she was on top.

Startled by the sudden position change the Fire Lord gasped and looked up at his wife confused because she was staring down at him with a sly grin. And as suddenly as that had happened his queen was standing above him on the bed causing his member to exit her with an audible pop eliciting a giggle from her.

"Katara? What the h….! AHH! Ughhhh" Zuko confused could not comprehend what was happening as his wife turned around, hovered over him and his rock hardness back in and started rocking her hips. First it was agonizingly slow which had Zuko gasping but once he got into the rhythm he had her throwing her head back in ecstasy and found himself gripping her hips for dear life to get deeper penetration.

Feeling the tingling in his balls Zuko sat up and gripped Katara's breast and help he sent hard patient thrust to reach his climax.

"Tara! Oh Agni! I'm about to cum!"

"Oh Zuko. Do it! Cum my fiery hot Dragon!" Katara screamed into the night. And with a few more strokes Fire Lord Zuko spent his load inside his lovely wife, lying back on the mountains of pillows.

"If this is what Aang feels when he reached enlightenment, then I want to feel this more often!" Zuko said with a cheeky grin still panting.

Still somewhat rocking to ride out her husband's orgasm Katara called back to him and said "I'm glad you enjoyed that, but if you could give me a few minutes I would like to reach that enlightenment too."

And with that challenge now on the table, the Fire Lord accepted it and did his duty as a husband. Gently pushing Katara forward so that she would be on all fours Zuko rode her from behind. Feeling himself get hard again he smirked knowing that he could finish his wife off with the best orgasm of her life.

He had gathered a few tips on his trips to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka a few weeks ago and knew this was the best time to use them.

Slightly raising his body temperature, Zuko saw Katara begin to Slump and welcome the temperature change.

Moaning, Katara could feel the swirling pressure start to build. "Oh Zuu, that feels sooo good!"

Zuko smirked starting to alternate between hard thrust and smooth thrust, fast and slow paces. He could feel himself reaching another climax just because of his queen's moans and clenching. He wants to get her off first so he went to the third tip his brother-in-law gave him.

"Treat her magic button "clit" as they call it, to the special treatment" Sokka told him while he rolled his eyes.

Zuko moved his hands along his wife's butt to her front and settle two fingers between her lips. Gentle he started rubbing in small circles alternating direction. Katara was going crazy with pleasure jerking and moaning. Slowly he started heating his fingertips, pinching and teasing her clit. He could feel her wall contractions getting stronger and hair her gasps getting louder, so her started smacking, pulling and pinching her clit faster while pumping faster, until she couldn't taking anymore and released her orgasm. Shortly after, he came again too.

Collapsed in a heap of leg and arms, body sweaty and entwined the two rulers panted lightly staring into each other's eyes offering loving kisses.

Secured lovingly in her king's embrace Katara offered him a brilliant smile.

"Let's get enlightened every night! "

Zuko smiled too! " I think I can get used to that!"

…And with that they feel into an enlighten induced sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed! -Blue


End file.
